1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a printing apparatus having a printing mechanism which is constructed in a manner such that printing data to be printed to a front side is first printed onto a recording medium with respect to all pages and, after that, printing data to be printed to a back side is printed onto the back side of the recording medium whose front side was printed with respect to all of the pages, thereby allowing both-sided printing to be performed.
2. Related Background Art
There is a printing apparatus having a printing mechanism which is constructed in a manner such that printing data to be printed to a front side is printed onto a recording medium with respect to all pages and, after that, printing data to be printed to a back side is printed onto the recording medium whose front side was printed with respect to all of the pages, thereby allowing a both-sided printing to be performed. Such a printing method has the following problems.
(1) Generally, when a paper jam (jam) occurs during the printing process, a printing apparatus itself performs a jam recovery process. However, in a printing apparatus having only a one-side printing mechanism, when a both-sided printing is performed, it is desirable to perform the jam recovery in front-side (odd page) printing. When the jam recovery is automatically performed at the time of back-side (even page) printing, however, all of the subsequent pages (sheets) cause a page deviation, so that a number of erroneous printing results are caused.
(2) When a paper discharge destination is properly selected at the time of the front-side (odd page) printing, a troublesome operation such that the operator exchanges sheets to be printed and outputted for the back-side (even page) printing occurs.
(3) In a host computer, further, in order to perform both-sided printing, data for the front-side (odd page) printing and data for the back-side (even page) printing have to be individually formed.